


Twinkle Toes

by FlameoMonkeyFeathers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameoMonkeyFeathers/pseuds/FlameoMonkeyFeathers
Summary: 2 years after the war, Zuko finds that he is not as happy as thought he would be. He loves the Avatar, his best friend. He has ever since he joined the gaang, and now he doesn't know how to confront those feelings. Does Aang feel the same way? Rated M for yaoi smut, language, and foot fetish.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Although he was a firebender, Zuko still felt the cold dry winter night air of Ba Sing Se sting his skin, yet he smiled down upon the great earth kingdom city illuminated by the sporadic sea of lights of the many houses contained in the inner walls. Never had he thought after being banished would he be welcomed in this amazing city surrounded by friends and loved ones. Friends he would take a bolt of lightning or die for. Two years after the defeat of his father, Zuko felt peace and love. Respect of his people, and honor not given by anyone else, but attained himself after looking inwards and finding what truly mattered in life.

With Suki’s birthday party coming down to an end, Zuko had come outside onto the balcony to calm down from the drinking and contagious fun inside. It had been great seeing all of his friends, as his duties as Firelord had prevented him from being able to freely meet up with the gaang as much as he would have liked. Times like these where he could forget, even just for a night, about being Firelord and just being a regular 18 year old were invaluable to him.

Zuko looked back into the living room watching his friends enjoy the night. Toph and Katara chit chatting on the couch while Momo zoomed all around crazed up on sugar from the many treats that night. Sokka with Suki danced around with hilariously bad movements bringing a slight smile to his face at their unbashful love for one another. Seeing the love and effortlessness Suki and Sokka had in their relationship was truly something to admire. He had hoped to have the same kind of love someday thinking back sorrowfully to when he and Mai had broken up for the last time.

1 YEAR AGO

“I just need to know Zuko, do you love me? After all we have been through can you honestly say you feel the same way I feel about you?”

“I’m sorry, Mai. I wish I could. You’re the last person I want to hurt. You’ve only been loyal and honest with me, and I wish I could say what you want me to say. There are days I wish I could forget being the Firelord and just live a normal life without all these responsibilities. I wish I could be who everyone wants me to be, but I can’t”

“I understand that, Zuko. But that’s not the real reason you can’t be with me is it?”

“... No. I wish I could say why. I still care about you Mai, I still want you a part of my life. I-”

“You don’t have to say anymore, Zuko. It will take time for me to heal. Especially since this is the second time you’ve broken up with me. But I don’t want to hinder who you are, and what you feel like is right. I don’t hate you”

“I don’t hate you too”

PRESENT

Besides Suki and Sokka, even Aang and Katara had seemed to have had a great relationship initially, until they had broken off just a few months after getting together following the end of the war. Zuko had meant to reach out to his newfound airbender friend, but Aang had become reclusive, focusing himself solely on his Avatar duties. Katara was easier to reach out to, although Zuko had found that she seemed much happier and more free after her break up with Aang which unexpectedly left Zuko feeling angry that she could be so carefree and happy when Aang had so obviously been hurt.

It didn’t make sense to Zuko why he would care so much about how his friends felt after their break up, but deep down he knew. Even before his own separation from Mai, he had known. He had feelings for Aang. More than just best friends. More than the big brother little brother dynamic everyone thought they had. Even more than the relationship between a Firelord and the Avatar. He had feelings for Aang. He had known ever since they went to learn firebending from the original masters.

That moment when he and Aang came to realize what firebending really meant, it was a moment no other people in the world would be able to experience together. The realization Zuko had seen in the little monks pure grey eyes that fire was life and not just destruction, opened up feelings he hadn’t thought he could have for the young Avatar. Behind the childish mannerisms, the goofiness, the fact that he was indeed just a child, was the knowledge that Aang was pure of heart, and kind, and wisdom beyond anyone he had known besides his uncle. In that moment, ever since, Zuko had fallen for Aang. More than helping Aang with his mission to take down his father, Zuko wanted to help Aang with whatever he needed. He became obsessed with the younger boy, even though the age difference between them was unsettling. And the fact that Aang had a huge crush on Katara who didn’t seem to reciprocate at all, but that's besides the point.

Aang had let his friends know he would be joining them for Suki’s birthday celebration, but not until later as he was exploring a northern air temple for any other pieces of his past, some last connections to his past. Zuko felt a sort of guilt at the thought of what his people had done to the young Avatars people over one hundred years ago. Although Aang had seemed to be in a better place with the defeat of Ozai, having newfound friends, and finding himself more comfortable with his role as the Avatar, he seemed to be slipping away. The break up with Katara seemed to be the start of it all. From what Zuko had gathered from Suki and Toph, Katara had only thought she felt feelings for Aang since he had always been so enamored with her and couldn’t help but feel like reciprocating those feelings back to Aang, but she never felt right being with Aang.

Toph seemed to be closest to connecting with Aang after the split with Katara, and had let  
Zuko know that Aang seemed to slip further and further away from his friends and his role as the bridge between the spirit world and the human world. That was why the gaang were all happy to hear Aang was going to come out to celebrate Suki’s birthday in hopes that maybe he was coming around to being his old self again.

“Hey hothead, are you coming back inside? It’s freezing out here and you missed Sokka and Momo doing a crazy dance they’ve been apparently working on. What are you doing out here anyway, there’s not much to look at.”

Zuko turned around to see Toph facing his way though not quite looking at him with her hands on her hips. Although she was the same age as Aang, she had grown much taller, almost matching Zuko’s own height, but not quite tall as Katara. “Uh yeah sorry, just had some stuff on my mind. I’ll come back in with you.” Zuko rubbed the back of his head looking sheepishly towards the ground. “Also, you know you can’t see right?”

“What! Why didn't anyone tell me! This whole time I couldn’t see?”

Sensing the extreme sarcasm from the gifted earthbender, Zuko rolled his eyes apologizing for his silly remark.

“Well come on then Sifu Hotman” Toph taunted, turning around back into the living room.

“Ugh you know only Aang calls me that” Zuko groaned, throwing his arms and head into the air.

“Oh I’m sorry, I forgot you only like Twinkle Toes calling you that” Toph retorted, her smirk hidden from Zuko.

“No, uh, that's no it! I-”

“Just teasing you Zuko, don’t get all flustered. Come on, Suki and I are playing a game, and Sokka and Katara are too busy reminiscing to join us”

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming…” Feeling dejected, Zuko followed the sassy earthbender back inside.

* * *

Zuko followed Toph towards an alcove around the corner, hidden from view of the living room, finding Suki sitting on one of the couches with her legs crossed and arms spread out across the cushions.

“Well looks like you were successful in finding our firelord friend Toph. What kept you outside Zuko?”

“I-”

“Oh he was just feeling sentimental looking over the city. I really don’t know what the big deal is, it's just a bunch of houses layered on top of each other” Toph cut in.

“Oh! I think it’s sweet to know that our new firelord can be so sweet and thoughtful. I think it’s a great trait to have and wish more guys were like that. I love Sokka, but man can he be dense sometimes”

“Uh yeah, I agree. It is nice for guys to be more thoughtful” Toph and Suki both stared in his direction making Zuko feel embarrassed. “I mean, that it’s a nice quality for guys to have, not that I, uh, am into guys with that quality, I mean, uh, not that I’m not into guys. I mean. . . Ugh!” Zuko groaned feeling more embarrassed by the second as Toph smirked at him and Suki enjoying his obvious display of awkwardness with raised eyebrows.

“We know what you mean Zuko! Geez, I can’t tell if you’re bending your body heat or if you’re just that uneasy talking about feelings.” Suki laughed while patting the seat beside her. “Come on and sit over here, Toph and I were playing a game of getting to know each other better.”

Wishing the night would just be over, Zuko resigned himself to the seat beside Suki while Toph flopped down on one of the chairs beside her.

“I know we haven’t seen each other for a few months now, and even then we barely got to catch up about our lives, so I was hoping we just go around asking each other questions, whatever they may be and go from there,” Suki exclaimed smiling directly at Zuko.

“Ugh do we have to” groaned the firelord laying back into the couch

Toph shrugged her shoulders “Hey don’t look at me-”

“I wasn’t-”

“This is Suki’s party and whatever she says goes.”

The Kiyoshi warrior smiled at her young friend. “Thank you Toph!” She threw her gaze back to Zuko looking fiercely at him. “You wouldn't say no to me on my very own birthday would you, Zuko?”

Unnerved by the Kiyoshi warriors glare, Zuko waved his hands rapidly out in front of him “no , no, of course not. Let’s just start already” Grabbing a glass of some strong gin, Zuko sat up more attentively to the conversation.

Sitting upright, Toph cracked her knuckles. “Perfect, alright hothead, let’s start with you. Why did you and Mai break up really?”

Zuko sputtered on the gin, choking on the burning alcohol in his throat.

“Ugh Toph, you can’t just start with that right away”

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m actually glad to have close friends to talk about this with” insisted Zuko, recovering from the burning sensation in his lungs. “Truth be told, I just don’t think the feelings I thought were there, were actually there. Of course I love her, she's a big part of my life, but not a part where I see us creating a family. She didn’t do anything wrong. I just lost any kind of feelings I once had for her, and it wouldn’t have been fair to keep a dead romance going.”

Feeling a hand on his own, Zuko looked up and saw an encouraging smile from Suki giving him comfort in being so vulnerable. “Thank you for being open about that Zuko. I wish you had come to us sooner, you know we’re always here to help you. It’s what friends are for you know”

“Yeah I know, I’ve just been so busy with trying to maintain order in the motherland and the outer colonies, I just never really had the time” the firelord sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in response.

“Good, well as long as you know. Okay, Toph,” Suki started turning towards Toph, “how long have you been sleeping with Satoru?”

From the surprised looks on both her friends, Suki summarized that it was not privy knowledge Toph was fooling around with the earthen fire refinery’s engineer. Suki smirked at herself, getting a leg up on Toph like that was not an easy feat that’s for sure.

Quickly recovering, and knowing there was no point in deflecting the question, Toph admitted to having started the relationship with the older engineer one night when discussing a future partnership together. “He made the first move surprisingly. We were just talking one moment and the next, I felt the ground shift slightly and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I immediately earth bended him of course, but that was just a quick reaction. He apologized saying that was out of line, but he had been growing feelings for me ever since. I figured why the hell not and just see where it goes.”

Looking perplexed Toph faced towards Suki more pointedly. “What I don’t get, is how you knew we were sleeping together. It’s not like we ever did it in public and I know you weren’t there for that first kiss”

Practically grinning this time, Suki recounted the night she had heard Toph and Satoru enjoying the night. “Well see, I was headed off to meet up with Sokka on Kyoshi Island, but had wanted to say one last goodbye to you as you were absent all day. I came by your room, but next thing I know I hear Satoru asking for the ‘rocks to be tighter’ and a giant moan followed by your commanding voice. Seems like you really knew yourself around a bedroom” bemused Suki.

Only ever having seen Toph blush like that since she saved at the Serpent's Pass when she mistakenly took her for Sokka, Suki knew she touched on some dark secret of Toph’s.

“Well okay then fan lady, you got me… I like being a little rough in the bedroom, what can I say. At least it’s not plain simple vanilla sex like you and Sokka! Trust me, when we were camping before Sozin’s comet, I could see you two perfectly clear.”

Now it was Suki’s time to blush. “Well you got me there. But honestly anything with Sokka is fine by me as long as we're together” gushed Suki. “Okay Zuko, hope about you? I know you aren’t with Mai anymore, but do you like it spicy in the bedroom? Any kinks you wanna share with us?”

“Yeah Zuzu, how do you play it in bed? Keeping it interesting like me, or plain and boring like Suki over here.” Suki quickly frowned at Toph, but returned looking at Zuko awaiting his answer. By now both of his friends were staring hungrily at Zuko waiting for his answer, while he blushed knowing there was one thing he enjoyed, or at least thought he did.

Thinking back to when he first joined the gaang, and they also stayed at his family summer house on Ember Island, Zuko recalled it was the first time he saw Aang dressed down due to the heat of the sun and proximity of the beach nearby. What really called attention to him were the young airbenders feet and how soft they looked. Compared to his own or Sokkas, which he did take note of, Aang’s feet looked adorable with perfectly trimmed nails and small in stature almost like a girls but distinctly a boys at the same time. Zuko felt himself constantly trying to always catch a glance of the avatar barefoot, which was often as Aang never felt the need to put his shoes back on.

He couldn’t explain it, but he felt such a strong attraction to such a delicate part of the boy's body.

He just wanted to hold them in hands and rub them all over. Massage them from the sole to his adorable toes. Lick them from heel to pliable toes. Suck on the big toe while he did other things with Aang… He knew he wasn’t into funky smells or sweaty feet, which is why Zuko loved Aang's so much because he knew the little monk took great care of every bit of his body and he knew he wouldn’t run into any of those issues as far as Aang as was concerned. He had tried some of these things with Mai in hopes that maybe it wasn’t just Aang he felt such an attraction to, especially concerning his feet, but he was never into it like he thought he could be. Luckily Mai was not really into his fetish and didn’t press him to continue doing it with her.

“Well I guess if I’m being honest, I guess I’m pretty into feet. But not like smelly or gross feet. Like clean and odorless as if after a nice shower.” Zuko looked up and felt his cheeks burn at the bewilder look his friends were giving him. “I guess I also like being a little dominant in bed,” Toph smirked at that, “but so did Mai so it never really worked out… Ugh why did I just tell you two that” hanging his head in defeat, Zuko awaited for the girls to start laughing at his weird fetish for feet.  
“Hey, I don’t like anyone touching my feet, but I also thinking they’re the most important part of my body so I can get behind your weird fascination for them”

“Yeah, don’t be ashamed Zuko! It takes a real man to open up about such a private part of themselves. And don’t worry, Toph and I won’t tell anyone, isn’t that right Toph?”

“Eh, I don’t know. This is just such a juicy secret I don’t know how I won’t tell anyone”

“Ugh Toph come on” whined Zuko, his fate was now resigned in Toph’s hands.

“Ha ha, don’t worry Zuko, I’m just teasing you like always. Your secrets are safe with me Zuzu. Now, how about you ask us something. I’m sure you have some burning questions.”

“Well now that you mention it, I-” A large crash came from the living room, followed by a very angry Katara yelling.

“Aang! You need to stop this right now, this isn’t like you!”

The trio ran out of the alcove into the living room finding Momo cowering behind Sokka's leg in the midst of a very messy room as if a large gust of wind had swept by suddenly. Standing in the middle of the room were Katara, hands on her hips and looking as furious as she had sounded, glaring towards their short friend Aang. Even after all this time, he looks like he's barely grown any taller, very noticeable among everyone else in the group who have looked they’ve grown some bit after their mission to stop the fire nation two years ago. Other than his noticeable short stature, he looked.... Off. He was standing slouched and swaying to and forth ever so slightly. He’s drunk, Zuko realized.

Hearing his friends enter the room from behind him, Aang dramatically waved his hand in their direction. “Oh how nice of my friends to see what’s going! Guess you could you couldn’ be bothered to see what was going on until you heard the water princess screaming huh?” Aang slurred in the direction of Zuko and his other friends.

Toph stomped on the ground beside her, floating a piece of the living room beside her. “You’re out of line twinkle toes. Cool it before I decide to take you down.”

“Oh you’d like that huh. Everyone is always coming to Katara’s rescue. No need to see how little Aang is doing, right?” With a quick swing of his arm, Aang pushed back against his friends with a quick burst of air, knocking them over and causing the rock Toph was lifting to crash back down.

Quickly getting to her feet, Katara took a quick stance ready to strike the young airbender down. “That’s it Aang. You need to be put down!”

About to strike her former boyfriend down, Katara heard Zuko yell at her to stop. “Don’t Katara! He’s clearly hurting, and very drunk.”

Aang looked away from Katara and back towards his firebender friend, tears building up on the brim of his eyes.

“Come on Aang,” Zuko soothed, walking over to Aang. “Let’s go somewhere else, you need to talk, and being here won’t help you.” Aang was defensive at first, and then his shoulders dropped along with his head, his small body beginning to wrack with sobs. Zuko stepped forward enclosing the monk in his arms not saying anything but just being a source of comfort for his friend. Zuko looked around the room to see the rest of his friends with looks of great confusion drawn upon their faces, except for Katara who looked crestfallen at the state Aang was in.

Keeping a tight arm around Aang, Zuko slowly escorted him out of the room away from the worried faces of their friends. Feeling a slight weight fall upon him, Zuko looked over to see Momo picking at Aang, trying to get him to respond, visibly concerned for his owners well being.

“Not now Momo,” lamented Zuko, taking his arm away from Aang and placing the flying-lemur on the counter beside him. Zuko looked back towards the group while continuing on towards leaving the apartment. “I’m going to take Aang back to my Uncle's shop. He has a place there where we can stay. I’ll get in touch with you tomorrow.” Suki gave him a meek smile of assurance, and a moment later Zuko with Aang were out of sight.

* * *

Zuko opened the door to the small apartment, allowing Aang through first, who sat straight onto the couch, head looking down towards his enclosed hands in his lap. Closing the door behind him, Zuko sat next to his young airbender friend. His best friend if he really thought about it. They both sat in silence together, neither having spoken a word on the way to his uncle's apartment. Zuko wanted Aang to try and detox enough for at least a chat, but to also clear his mind about the events that just unfolded. It was very unlike Aang to be so hostile towards his friends. His family.

“Aang, what’s gotten into you? I haven’t heard from you in months, and then all of a sudden you show up drunk and attack everyone when all your friends were hoping to see you? To Suki’s birthday party? I know that isn’t you. The Avatar I know is kind, and loving, and wouldn’t ever hurt those he cares about. My friend wouldn’t strike out in such anger. Please, Aang. Please talk to me.”

The little monk continued staring into his hands, no visible movement except for his eyes, on the brink of more tears.  
Gently placing his hands on both shoulders, Zuko willed Aang to look at him. “Please, Aang. I love you. I can’t bear to see someone I care for so much hurting so deeply.” At the mention of ‘love’ Aang’s head perked up and looked back into Zuko’s eyes. Thinking he had gone too far by saying that Zuko started to apologize “Aang I-,” but was all of sudden strongly hugged by the airbender. Surprised, Zuko slowly put his own arms around Aang, gripping him tighter around his lithe back and cradling the bald head against his shoulder. The two remained like that for a few moments before separating, comforted by the fact they cared for each other so much.

“Are you good to talk now?” The monk nodded his head in response. Looking back into his lap, Aang opened up about his state of mind the past few months.

“Katara and I, when we broke up I was hurt, Zuko. I had never thought I could feel such pain. After running away from the Monk’s, she was the first person I saw when I came out of the iceberg. I would later find out my whole culture, all of the people were gone, and I was the very last one. On my journey to becoming the Avatar I wanted to shrug away the responsibility, it was too much for just a kid. Katara… She was always there for me. She pushed me, showed me love, and made me feel like I was really a family with her and her brother.”

“I tried many times to show her I was interested, but she never really showed if she felt the same. Until that one night at the Ember Island Players play, when I confronted her about what was going on between us, she couldn’t answer because of the war going on, and she couldn’t focus on those feelings at the time. I thought she was crazy, if there ever was a time to be together, it’s during a war. I was so happy when we kissed and got together after the war had been won. I felt like everything would be alright, but it wasn’t.”

“Even at the beginning of the relationship, I could tell Katara wasn’t as invested into it as I was. A lot of the time I believed she was more into the idea of being with The Avatar then she was with me. Up until 6 months ago, we had tried making things work, but they just didn’t. One night Katara blew up on me saying I was invested into the relationship as she was. That I didn’t love her anymore like I used to. I was angry, and hurt. I thought she was just making things up to be done with us, but then I realized she was right. I was always off looking into abandoned Temples, or burying myself in my Avatar duties. I wasn’t really there for her, nor was I invested in us. I think I just wanted us to work so badly, I never took in how we were once we started dating.”

Zuko listened intently to the soft voice of the monk. The alcohol seemed to be mostly wearing off, but there was still some swaying with Aang’s body as he recounted his story. It was sad to see someone who looked and sounded so young, act so old as if he were really 115 years old.

“I realized I wasn’t into Katara anymore, I was just holding onto feelings I had because she was the person I became closest with on my journey. That wasn’t the case anymore, because I realized I had feelings for someone else, but I couldn’t confront those feelings because i feared losing that person.”

“The night Katara and I broke up, I was angry, Zuko. I did like what I did at the party tonight, except I didn’t have the excuse of alcohol to blame. I left, ashamed of how I had lashed out at Katara. I guess she never told anyone though because they still tried to reach out to me, and see how I was doing. I noticed they never really asked Katara how she was doing. I think everyone knew she wasn’t ever that into me, and it hurt, Zuko, it felt like my chest was constricting. I felt betrayed by my friends, and the people I cared most about” Aang wiped his newly formed tears on his sleeve.

“I was really afraid I was going to lose the person I cared about most” the soft voice sounded worried. Zuko felt his breathing start to shorten, and his chest constrict.

“Who is that person, Aang?”

Grey orbs met golden ones, followed by one little whispered word.

“You”

Aang pushed his head forward, crashing his soft pale lips to Zuko's firmer dark ones. The firelord’s eyes widened in response, then closed as he let the feelings of intense pleasure take over. Zuko palmed the back of Aang’s head, drawing their lips closer together, molding their mouths together like puzzle pieces.

With a quick gust of airbending, Aang glided himself over onto Zuko’s lap, their crotches rubbing together, and Aang’s arms encircling themselves around the firebenders neck, making Zuko moan loudly in a cliched response. Using this opportunity, the little monk stuck his tongue inside his best friend's mouth, swirling it around the moist cavern.

Taken back by the incredibly soft, yet agile tongue, Zuko gripped the slim waist of the airbender and sucked on the slippery little organ invading his mouth. Both benders groaned in unison as their bodies continued to get hotter and hotter, radiating heat into the small apartment around them.

Everything about him is so soft, so delicate, thought Zuko. Although being the most powerful person on the planet, Zuko felt Aang let himself be at the complete mercy of someone he trusted. Some he loved. Breaking apart their kiss, Zuko licked the underside of Aang's neck, making a trail to the base of his ear and nibbling on the tender flesh presented to him.

“Ughh, mmm. Uh.” the airbender whined and ground his crotch further into Zukos, making them both sigh in frustration.

Zuko had never been harder in his life, believing that his erection could split a blade of grass at that point as he responded and advanced his touches over Aang’s peach-like baby soft skin. The alcohol still in the monk's body had made him lose all self control and inhibition, reacting solely on his desires. His desire to be with Zuko, to be loved by him. To be under his control.

Aang sat up in Zuko’s lap, placing a gentle hand to the scarred part of his face. Zuko tenderly grabbed the hand touching his face and noticed Aang’s face for the first time since acting upon each other. He saw the adorable face of the boy he loved. The soft features which made him swoon with lust and desire. The face of someone who was pure of heart and would always protect those he cared about.

He also saw the glazed look of lust, and lack of control caused by the alcohol, and in that moment Zuko stopped his actions, and stood up quickly pushing Aang onto the couch away from him.

A hurt Aang looked up confusingly at the boy he was just sharing the most intimate moment he had ever shared with anyone. “What are you doing? Why did you stop?” the hurt in his voice unmistakable.

“I’m sorry, Aang, but we can’t do this. You’re still drunk, I’ve already taken advantage of you enough, we can’t do this anymore” Zuko stated, hating himself for things to get out of hand so quickly, even though it’s what he wanted most in the world.

“What are you talking about! I just told you my whole story of the past 4 months, and I initiated the kiss! I’m perfectly fine, Zuko!” The anger in the monk suddenly became apparent, angry at how the person he cared for the most could do this to him. “Don't you want me?” The inflection in the young monk's voice faltered, as if he was being hurt all over again.

“Of course I do, Aang! But I don’t feel right knowing that you are still intoxicated, even just a small amount. How about we both get some rest, and we can talk about this in the morning, okay?”

The hurt in the air bender's eyes was apparent, and even though he wanted to argue, he relented and agreed with his friend.

“Aang,” Zuko spoke softly to his short friend, “I still do, and always have and will love you.”

Aang smiled weakly at this and gave Zuko a big hug. One out of comfort, and not lust.

Aang felt suddenly sleepy, giving a small yawn that brought a slight smile to Zuko’s face.

“Wait here while I go grab some blankets for you to sleep on the couch.” to which Aang nodded his head dreamily.

Coming back with a pile of blankets and a pillow in his arm, Zuko helped prepare Aang for sleep, fluffing up the pillow and placing a blanket below his body to absorb the cold leather of the couch. Zuko gently pushed Aang’s body down across the couch, head resting on the pillow, while he moved down the little airbenders body who barely took up the length of the makeshift bed.  
The firelord felt his palms getting sweaty as he reached Aang's boots typical of his avatar attire. The first boot came off easily, and found that Aang did not wear socks. Zuko found himself immediately hard again, holding the soft dainty foot of his younger friend. Doing the same with the other boot, Zuko found he now had both of the Avatar's feet quite literally in the palm of his hand. There was no unpleasant odor, just a smooth foot with adorably small toes as soft as the rest of the airbender. Zuko inspected the small foot in his hand and all over, plying the tiny toes apart, rolling each one in his fingers, and marveling at how smooth his soles were, and how much he wanted to lick up its length and kiss the tiny toes at the base of them.

Realizing he had spent too much time inspecting Aang's feet, Zuko quickly got up, heat flushed to his cheeks hoping Aang didn’t think anything of how long he spent holding his toes in his hands.

“Thanks for the massage, Sifu Hotman” Aang murmured, lulling his back onto the pillow with his eyes slowly closing shut. Finding his friend's breathing started to slow down and become more calm, Zuko placed the second blanket atop Aang’s body, and made his way towards the small single bedroom in the apartment, giving one last glance at the boy he loved before going to bed himself.


	2. Twinkle Toes Pt.2

Zuko woke up to a sunlit room, with rays of warmth cutting through the cold morning air in the small bedroom surrounding him. Struggling to stay awake, he shifted his body weight so his legs fell off the bed and onto the floor, palms outstretched on either side of him as he thought back to the events of last night. Aang attacking his friends, opening up to him about his feelings, and then that kiss. That amazing, heart pounding kiss initiated by the boy in the other room. Just thinking of it got Zuko excited again, but he knew things could be different this morning, and he had to talk to Aang first. Willing his erection to go down, Zuko got up from the bed, grabbing a robe near the entrance to the bedroom, and made his way towards the living room where he had left Aang last night.  
  


Upon entering the room, he had found no sign of Aang, with the blankets given to him last night neatly folded in the center, and a small note left on top of the pile. With a shaky hand, and expecting the worse, that Aang did regret last nights actions and couldn’t face him, Zuko picked up the piece of paper and carefully read its contents.

_Hey Zuko,_

_I am sorry about last night. Not the kiss, because honestly, I had never been happier until then. I woke up so happy thinking about it, and then of you. I hope you could say the same. What I’m sorry about, is how I blew up at you for trying to protect me. And how I blew up at our friends at Suki’s birthday party of all times. I’m going out to make amends, and hope everyone can forgive me. If you want to, I would still like to meet up later and talk about last night. I’ll be at your uncles tea shop around sundown._

_Your best friend,_

_Aang_

Zuko let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and willed his hands that were crushing the note to calm down. So Aang wasn’t upset with him about last night. In fact it sounded like the best thing that had ever happened to him, making his heart soar with emotions. Hoping to catch Aang before meeting him at his Uncle's shop, he got dressed for the day and headed out towards the first person he thought Aang would visit: Suki.

  
  
  


Knowing Suki liked to train for the first four hours of every morning, Zuko headed towards the dojo nearest to where the party was being held last night. Finding the white domed building taking up an entire block, Zuko entered, removing his shoes, and opened the sliding screen door to the matted area. To his delight Zuko found Suki, without her makeup, practicing different movements with her fans, but unfortunately no sign of Aang was here. 

Zuko watched transfixed as Suki constantly extended her full body by stretching one knee and bending the other making quick rapid slices in the air with her fans as she also quickly pivoted on one foot, switching sides she striked with. Eventually she caught sight at Zuko and smiled, and went back into her form training, finishing up before heading over to Zuko. With her Kyoshi makeup on, she was beautiful, but without it she was gorgeous, and had Zuko not been enamored with the short airbender boy, he believed he would’ve been fighting Sokka for the chance to date this amazing woman. 

Wiping her brow, Suki caught her breath and approached Zuko with a sly grin as if she knew something he didn’t. “Hello m’lord. And what brings you to the dojo today? I know you’re not normally one to come learn hand to hand combat.”

“Oh, well actually I was wondering if Aang had come through here.” Suki raised an eyebrow with a sly grin, causing Zuko’s cheeks flushed a pink hue at her expression. “I uh, we talked. Last night. In the apartment, and uh, Aang said he was going to come by everyone today and apologize for last night. I thought he would come by first since it was your birthday and all…” Zuko’s face now looked away from Suki’s as she stared intensely at him.

“Oh he was here alright, and yes, he did apologize. He was very sweet about it and there’s no way I could’ve stayed mad at that adorable face. He was also pretty drunk last night, so I couldn’t completely blame him for his actions.” Suddenly Suki whipped out a fan and pointed it directly under Zuko’s chin. “You wouldn’t take advantage of a little drunk boy, would you now, Zuko?” 

Seeing the tense look on Zuko’s face, Suki whipped back her fan laughing hysterically into it. “I know you Zuko. I, as always, am just messing with you. I know you wouldn’t ever hurt Aang.” 

Suki reached over, placing a hand on her friends shoulder looking him in the eye. “He told me you two talked last night, about the issues going on with him, and how grateful he was to be able to open up to you. He’s all of our friends, but I think he especially considers you his closest friend, Zuko. Don’t hurt him, okay?” She gave him a reassuring smile, but Zuko knew there would be hell to pay if he ever harmed Aang in any way. He would make sure of that himself.

“I would never Suki! We did have a good talk last night, but he left before I woke up this morning, and I’ve been trying to catch him today. Any chance you know where he went after talking with you?”

“Yeah, he said he was off to talk to Toph next. I believe she's actually crashing as her parents believe it or not. Seems she’s trying to reconcile their relationship. I think it’s pretty sweet of her to be the bigger person.”

Knowing exactly where the Beifong estate was - it was hard not to - Zuko ran off, waving goodbye to Suki. “Thanks for the help Suki! I’ll catch you later.” Zuko yelled behind him.

“I’ll see you later tonight, fire prince!” the Kyoshi warrior taunted back waving at her sprinting friend.

_Tonight? What’s going on tonight?_ Zuko questioned briefly before forgetting just as quickly as he ran towards the strongest earth bender in the world.

  
  
  
  


Panting, Zuko had finally reached the Beifong estate. Taking one of the trains out of the upper ring and outside of the walls of Ba Sing Se, the young firelord had finally reached Toph’s home.

Upon reaching the massive home, he was greeted by the guards standing watch of the entrance, briefly letting the Beifongs know who was at their gate before allowing Zuko to pass through into the main hall of the house.

“Well, well. Looks like Mr. Hotman has entered the building.” the unmistakable sounds of Toph’s mockery filling the vast entryway.

“Young lady! We have an honored guest in our home, please do show respect.” admonished who must have been Toph’s mother. “I am so sorry, Lord Zuko. Please forgive my Toph.”

“No need, mom,” Toph remarked towards her mother making her way over to Zuko and giving a more-than playful punch on the arm. “We are super tight, he knows we are all chill over here,” chided Toph, giving Zuko a big grin, though not quite looking directly at him.

“That’s right, Mrs. Beifong. No worries at all. I was actually hoping to talk to Toph alone, if that was alright?”

“Of course it is!” interjected Toph. “Come on hothead, we can talk outside in the garden. It’s where Twinkle Toes always loved talking with me.” Following the lead of his friend before him, Zuko followed her out into the garden while the sound of her disappointed mother groaning faded behind them. 

  
“Alright, Zuko. I’m already aware of why you’re here. You just missed Twinkle Toes. He came by, gave some sappy apology, and ran off to prepare for tonight. Looks like you came all the way here for nothing.”

Throwing his hands up into the air, Zuko roared into the air above them. “Ugh, even when we’re friends, I can’t get a hold of the Avatar. And what’s going on tonight? Suki said the same thing. Is there some other big event I wasn’t aware of?”

“Oh you’ll see. I wouldn’t even bother trying to meet up with Katara, which is where Aang went next. Just meet us at your uncle’s tea shop tonight. And maybe dress a little better?” Toph remarked, eying the dirty attire of Zuko from running around all day.

“I… okay. I’ll see you tonight then.” Feeling defeated after spending the whole day chasing Aang, Zuko headed back towards his apartment to change, and get ready to meet the gaang that night.

  
  
  


Downing some more formal clothes, the young firelord made his way over to his uncle’s tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon, thinking about why all his friends were going to be gathered there. 

_Didn’t Aang want to talk last night? It’s going to be a bit hard with everyone there. Maybe I’ll be able to get some alone time afterwards_. The mere thought of being alone with Aang again made him feel like a sun had ignited in his stomach and then rapidly cooled down as he tried to get his emotions in check.

Upon reaching the glow of The Jasmine Dragon, he could hear laughter and clinging of mugs from outside. Climbing up the steps to the shop, Zuko was greeted by the sight of all his friends spread throughout the shop having the time of their lives. Obscured by Sokka, a little bald head popped out. “Zuko!”

The monk quickly ran over to him giving him a big hug in front of everyone, drawing all the attention over to him and Aang who stood nearly a head shorter than himself.

“I was wondering when you were going to get here.” Zuko looked down to see a pair of big grey orbs shining up at him. That, along with the close proximity of the wonderfully soft body to his own, Zuko had to quickly think of something repulsive in order to discourage his erection from getting out of hand.

Zuko smirked, wrapping his arms around Aang. “Well I would have met up with you earlier, but I just couldn’t seem to get a hold of you.” Realizing that all of their friends were now staring at them, he quickly let go of Aang, hoping they couldn’t see how embarrassed he was from all the attention.  
  
“Glad you could make it, Zuko.” A smiling Katara directed towards him. He hoped Aang wouldn’t be hurt by her presence, but he seemed cheerful as ever. In fact he seemed to glow once Zuko had gotten here.

“Yeah of course. Actually, I’m really confused why we’re all here. Is there something going tonight?”

“Well yeah, actually,” Aang admitted. “I felt bad about the scene I caused last night, and was hoping to make it up to everyone by apologizing and getting them to come back to help re-celebrate Suki’s birthday.” Looking around, the monk felt sheepish as he recalled his actions last night.  
  
“And it was wonderful though, especially since Aang went through the trouble of getting everyone together and apologizing to all of us individually,” added Suki, giving one of her patented reassuring smiles to Aang. “And your uncle was nice enough to host this time. He’s been busy all night making us tea and fried doughnut rolls.” Gesturing to the back of the shop, Zuko saw his uncle Iroh whistling away as he focused on making food for everyone, clearly lost in his own little world.  
  
“Come on, we still need to talk, Sifu Hotman.” Feeling his hand being grabbed, Zuko felt Aang guide him towards the back of the shop with a determined pace while everyone continued on with their conversations from before.  
  
Passing through the curtain dividing the shop and the backroom, Zuko found himself face to face with Aang alone. Realizing the sudden intimate atmosphere they both found themselves in, they both turned their heads bashfully like two school children who had secret crushes on each other. Aang returned his gaze towards Zuko, his eyes sparkling softly with a meek smile on his face. Zuko also returned the avatar's look, with a much warmer smile showing up in return.

“So...” began Aang, obviously still awkward about being alone with his friend. “We said we’d talk in the morning about last night, but I just felt the need to apologize to everyone first and make amends before we could talk. But here we are.”

“Yeah, here we are.” Zuko still kept smiling at Aang, whose bashfulness was making him absolutely adorable.  
  
“So we kissed last night, and it was honestly amazing to me, but you didn’t want to continue because I was intoxicated. I guess thanks for that Zuko, it really shows how honorable you are. But even after that, I know I still want more. I want to be more than friends. I just don’t know if you actually feel the same or not.” Turning his head away, Aang’s smile began to falter unsure of how his closest friend would respond. 

“Aang,” Zuko gently grasped the airbenders chin in his hands, making him look into Zuko’s eyes now. Feeling like he did when the airship went down during his adventure to The Boiling Rock, he gently pressed his sealed lips to Aang’s plush ones, both of them closing their eyes and enjoying the feeling of the others lips like nothing else mattered but that one moment.

Pulling away and opening his eyes, Aang had a watery smile, wiping away the few tears that were building at the base of his eyes. Zuko smiled back even harder, this time crushing his lips in a swift motion to Aangs with such force he was pushed back against the wall behind him as Zuko kept his onslaught of Aang’s pretty and soft mouth.

Aang’s arms went around Zuko’s neck, just where they belonged. Feeling emboldened, the Firelord's calloused hands traveled down his young friends back until they paused on the curved figure of Aang’s butt. Feeling his friend touch him in such a delicate yet possessive way made the monk slightly whimper, continuing to mold his lips to Zuko’s while also feeling them start to bruise with the amount of force they pushed against the firebenders. 

Not having nearly enough of the boy before him, Zuko clasped onto the shapeful ass he was already holding, squeezing both marshmallow-like globes in each hand, groaning at the suppleness of each cheek, kneading each one like dough. 

At the sudden action caused by Zuko, Aang gasped, his mouth and eyes opening wide at the display of Zuko’s hunger for him. 

Using the opportunity presented before him, the young lord stuck his tongue into Aang’s open mouth, licking around the smooth cavern and sliding his tongue alongside the smaller one.

“Mmm ah. MMMMM ugh.” 

“Uh, uh. nghhh.” 

Both boys were lost in each other's touches and mouths, consumed by the need to feel each other as much as possible. Knowing Zuko had him by his butt, he surprised the firebender by jumping up, wrapping his legs and his waist, crushing their throbbing erections together as they grounded against each other through the tight confines of their clothes.

The only thing keeping Aang afloat was the wall pressing against his back, and Zuko’s body against his own as his hands continuously caressed and molded his ass. The only sounds in the room were the moans and slurps on of their mouths as they continued taking any body part they could into their touch. 

That was until they heard a cough behind them.

Standing in the doorway of the curtain stood Iroh, who had a mischievous grin on his face as he saw his handsome nephew sodomize the much shorter boy suspended by rough hands on his ass. 

Surprised, Zuko withdrew his hands quickly, causing Aang to drop to the ground sharply on his butt, both of the boys staring at Iroh, and flushed at being caught in such a predicament.

“If you boys are done, we are about to celebrate the young Kiyoshi warrior’s birthday with some cake, and a new tea blend I haven't shown to anyone yet.” With that announcement, Iroh left to rejoin their friends in the main room. 

Panting, Zuko reached out an arm to help Aang to his feet. Noticing a trail of saliva was streaking down his chin. Zuko quickly bent over, licking it up back to Aang’s mouth where he left a peck, and resumed staring at the boy who captured his heart.  
  
“Looks like we should go back.”

"Yeah,” Aang replied, still panting, but with a very satisfied smile.

Before leaving for the doorway, Zuko paused and looked at Aang. “Oh and about that note this morning? You were wrong. I’m not your best friend. I’m your boyfriend.”

A giant smile formed on Aang’s face, giving Zuko one more giant hug before they both rejoined their friends for some cake.

  
  
  
  


The gaang took notice of Aang and Zuko entering the room, both obviously very flushed.  
  
“Well?” prodded Katara. “What did he say, Aang?”  
  
Grabbing Zuko's hand for all to see, Aang had a giant smile plastered on his face. “He said yes!”

Everyone in the room cheered, blowing away Zuko at their enthusiastic cheers.  
  
“Oh he said more than yes, I can tell you that,” jabbed Toph as she smirked at the new couple.

“Oh isn’t that the truth!” barked Iroh from the back.  
  
“Wait. How did you all know? I didn’t even know until last night!” remarked a very confused Zuko.

“Oh, well I kinda told everyone how I felt about you when I went to apologize to them.” Seeing the bewildered look Zuko gave in, Aang quickly added “It was kinda hard to not tell them since it was a big reason for the way I acted! Plus I really needed their advice.”  
  
“It’s okay Aang, I’m not mad. I’m glad you felt so comfortable telling everyone.” Smiling greatly now, Zuko tightened his grip on Aang’s hand to show support and acceptance of their newfound relationship. 

“Alright everyone! Time for some cake and to just have a good rest of the night!”

Zuko got to link up with Sokka, seeing how his training was going with Piandao going while the girls and Aang talked about some more mushy stuff probably. 

Once or twice Zuko caught Aang talking with Toph who looked directly back at him, making him blush at what they could possibly be talking about.  
  
Even Katara and Zuko got some alone time together. They bonded over their families, and how despite Zuko now having a mother back in his life again, he could always sympathize with Katara, and if she ever needed console, she would always be a welcome guest at the palace.  
  
They both talked about Aang, uncomfortably at first, but quickly learned how much love they both have for him, even if it wasn’t the same.

  
  
  
  


After hours of just talking, catching up, and tons of cake, the gaang decided to separate and go their own ways, at least until they met again for some other special occasion.  
  
“Uncle, anyway I could use your apartment again for the night before heading back home?”

“Of course nephew! Will the young Avatar be joining you tonight?” Iroh asked, smirking.  
  
Blushing immensely, Zuko replied that Aang would indeed be with him tonight, if that were okay with Iroh.  
  
“Of course! I know you only have the best intentions and would never take advantage of him.” Iroh reassured Zuko. “However, if the time comes, make sure to check out the bedside table. It may have something you need” Iroh added cryptically.

Saying their goodbyes, Aang and Zuko headed off to the apartment.  
  
“Make sure you take care of Twinkle Toes, Zuko!” shouted Toph after them.  
  
“Oh I’m sure he’ll take care of his twinkle toes alright,” Suki concurred with Toph, both of the girls laughing towards the pair, making Zuko blush and wondering if Aang knew what they were talking about. Unable to discern Aang’s reaction other than he was also embarrassed by their taunting.

Hand in hand, the Avatar and Firelord walked through the cold night air to get some warmth. 

  
  
  


Upon entering the apartment, Zuko shot a ball of flame into the fireplace with his fist to warm up the chilly apartment. 

Unlike last night, they both removed their shoes before settling in, with Zuko taking very noticeable looks at Aang’s adorable feet. Unbeknownst to him, Aang was now more aware of the effect his feet had on Zuko, and he was more than prepared to use that to his advantage.

The two decided to rest on the couch, both pairs of legs planted on the ground while their backs sunk into the confines of the soft material behind them.  
  
“Man I’m beat,” exclaimed Aang sighing dramatically for great effect, drawing a chuckle from Zuko.

“Maybe that’s because your little tush was running around all of the Earth Kingdom today.”

“It’s not that little!” Aang protested, crossing his arms.  
  
“No. It’s not. In fact I’m sure it’s very nice.”  
  
“Well wouldn’t you like to know, Sifu Hotman.”  
  
“I would indeed, Twinkle Toes,” Zuko retorted, using Toph’s nickname for Aang against him.  
  
“You know she only calls me that because I’m super light on my feet. But even a day like today was enough to wear them out.” Suddenly swinging his feet over onto Zuko’s lap, Aang asked “Would you mind massaging them for me?”

Zuko’s voice got caught in his throat. The objects of his many fantasies and desires were lying across his lap. Clearing his throat, Zuko replied, “Of course. That’s what boyfriends do,” his voice now sounding a little hoarse. Aang smirked outside of Zuko’s view, who was fixated on the toes in front of him. He had him exactly where he wanted him.  
  
Zuko began deeply massaging the right foot, noting how it was barely bigger than his hand, digging his thumbs into the incredibly soft pads, and rotating them so he could get all the nerves untangled for Aang.

Fetish or not, the massage was starting to feel incredible, and Aang lay his back on the arm of the couch losing himself in the sensual pleasure of Zuko’s hands.  
Switching sides, Zuko started his massage of the left foot, causing Aang to sigh in relief, not knowing if he realized it or not. The left foot, although identical to its left counterpart, had a striking difference: The large exit wound of the lightning strike caused by his sister a couple years ago. In that moment, Zuko felt regret and pain that he was a part of the cause that hurt Aang.

Feeling the massage had stopped, Aang opened his eyes looking at Zuko who sat still, holding his feet in his lap.  
  
“What’s wrong Zuko? Why did you stop,” asked Aang, sitting up, feeling concerned at Zuko’s sudden shift in mood.  
  
“I was just thinking about the day you got this scar. How it was my fault. I know everything turned alright in the end, but this scar serves as a permanent reminder of what happened.”

“Zuko, like you said it turned alright in the end. I forgave you. I know you were at the lowest point in your life then. And now we’re together. I won’t ever blame you for your past self. The man I love, is the man who has learned to love himself first.”

Smiling, Zuko nodded his head in agreement, unsure of what to add to what Aang had said. He picked up the lightning scarred foot again and began to dig deep into it with his thumbs just like its right counterpart.  
  
“Does the scarred part hurt anymore than anywhere else?”  
  
“No, just the same as the rest of my foot,” Aang giggled as Zuko stroked the sole from heel up, causing his toes to wiggle in response. 

“What about this.” Losing all inhibition, Zuko raised the foot to his lips, kissing the marked skin. Aang cooed in response, letting Zuko know it was okay to proceed.  
  
Grabbing Aang’s left leg by his calf and ankle, Zuko drew out his tongue, swiping slowly from the heel to the plump little toes at top. Aang moaned in response, further exciting Zuko's desire to consume the wonderfully soft feet in his possession.  
  
There was no unpleasant taste, only a bit of saltiness, as Zuko now grabbed both feet, and sucked on both big toes together like lollipops. Aang writhed on the couch, unable to go anywhere as Zuko had any means of escape in his control.

Taking one foot in his hands, Zuko plied open the plush little toes, worming his tongue around the gaps he now created, feeling his tongue getting smothered by the baby soft skin and heat of Aang’s toes. He couldn't get enough. The skin of his feet were so smooth it was like they had never been used before. Consumed by his lust, Zuko grabbed the foot and shoved as much as he could into the warm moist cavern of his mouth, his tongue racing across every tender toe and bit of Aang's feet he could get. Grabbing the other foot, he held it close to his chest, enjoying the cool feel of the appendage on his exposed skin through his shirt as he relished in the feel of the Aang's little foot in his mouth.  
  
Pausing his actions, Zuko quickly took off his shirt, exposing his developed abs and tight chest and went back to the same position as before with one foot on his chest and the other being ravaged by his tongue. Copying Zuko's lead, Aang took off his sash, revealing a toned stomach and smooth chest, with tiny nipples.  
  
Playfully, Aang stroked the foot not being suckled by Zuko up and down his chest, pinching his nipple in between his toes, making Zuko loudly moan around the toes in his mouth. Finding he had enough of the right foot, Zuko let it go, drenched in saliva, as he began the same treatment for the scarred foot. Zuko’s tongue worked all around the arch of the silky smooth skin, taking each individual toe into his mouth, sucking each one like he was trying to pull Aang's soul from them. Aang's toes wriggled around, unable to stay still at Zuko's onslaught as they were pulled into the vacuum of Zuko's mouth before being licked and kissed, and the sucked again, alternating between the different motions of Zuko's passion. He was possessed, never imagining Aang's feet could turn him on so much.  
  
All Aang could do is moan in contentment never believing such a mundane part of his body could give him so much pleasure. Using his drenched foot, Aang trailed his way down Zuko’s abs past his navel and tried to sneak its way into Zuko’s pants. 

Frustrated by having to yet again let go of the feet in his possession, Zuko grabbed his pants by the waist and shoved them away making note of Aang to do the same.

Nervously, the young avatar took his own pants off, now as naked as the day he was born, and more importantly his boyfriend across from him. Aang couldn’t help but compare himself to Zuko, noting his length was smaller, though not significantly, from Zuko’s, and both had a small bush surrounding their swollen erections.  
  
Thinking Zuko wanted to continue with his feet play, Aang moved his damp foot towards Zuko’s erection, but the fire lord had other plans. 

Grabbing Aang’s arm, Zuko pulled Aang to his feet so they were both standing, Aang head level with Zuko’s chest. Leaning forward once more that night, Zuko mashed his lips into Aang’s, a guttural sound emitting from their throats as they knew this would be different than the other times they had kissed so far.  
  
Repeating the actions of earlier, Zuko guided Aang by just his lips until Aang’s butt cushioned his connection to the hallway wall behind him. Wrapping his arms around Zuko, Aang jumped again, crossed his thinly muscled legs around Zuko, who fiercely grabbed a hold of those delicious, now bare butt cheeks in his hand, making Aang yelp in surprise and then further making out with his lover. Zuko marveled at how impossibly smooth they were, free of any blemishes or hair, just baby soft skin peach colored skin, ripe for the taking.

Aang tried bucking his hips towards Zuko, as his erection now glided over the smooth contours of the firebenders muscled core, whining in frustration as he tried to get as much friction as possible.

Zuko on the other hand tried repositioning his throbbing erection, dragging it across Aang's smooth scrotum until what he could only describe what must have been the world's smallest opening rubbed against the puckered flesh, leaving a sticky trail of precum on the Avatars secret entrance. 

Breaking off from the kiss, Zuko laid his head against the wall panting into the small boy’s ears, trying to catch his breath. Aang in return mewled and dug his flushed cheeks into the crook of Zuko’s shoulder, unable to contain the feelings that consumed him.

“Aang,” panted Zuko. “Do you want to take this further into the bedroom?” He could feel the young airbender nod his head in agreement.

Happy with the response, Zuko licked his way up Aang’s neck to his ear, licking softly around the shell, before lightly biting at his lobe and pulling, producing another sob of pleasure from the boy. 

Carrying him into the bedroom, Zuko laid Aang down on the bed, stepping away with restraint and marveling at what a beautiful body his lover had. His cute ears, and small, tasty lips. His trusting and passionate eyes that radiated warmth and love. His smooth body, on its way to developing into a muscled man. The way his airbending master tattoos traveled his body. The lower ones, starting from his thighs coiling around from the outside to end on the tops of his adorably small feet. The upper ones, starting from the armpit and wrapping around also on the outside the tops of his hands. And as he would find out, the last arrow, starting from the base of his spine, ending in a downwards arrow on his forehead. Almost as if signifying Aang was right there for Zuko. 

Kneeling before the bed, Zuko once again made his way towards Aang feet reveling in the feel of them, not quite believing he got to experience such a treasure. He licked almost painfully slowly along one's length, reveling in the feel of the soft textures covering his face and the little toes resting on his upper lip just beneath his nose. He played around with each little toe as if they were individuals that needed their own pleasure. They were all well kept, smooth with no callouses and almost radiant in the low light of the bedroom, gleaning with shine from Zuko's saliva.   
  
Preparing for the next phase of action, Zuko grabbed the backs of Aang’s thighs, lifting them into the air and exposing Aang for all of Zuko to see. Just below Aang’s smooth nut sack lay the most beautiful bright pink hole, so incredibly tiny it was almost invisible, holding a secret entrance to his most pleasurable orifice.  
  
Aang’s face flushed even more if it were possible, suddenly feeling even more exposed than he had before as Zuko examined his most private of regions. The firebender playful blew on the puckered little hole of Aang, drawing a whine from the airbender as he thrashed on the bed, unable to move, as, just like when he was holding his feet, unable to move by Zucko’s restrictions with his thighs. 

Closing in on the puckered hole, Zuko sniffed the area, surprisingly finding no unpleasant smell. Laying his tongue flat on the crevice of Aang’s butt, Zuko swiped upwards, across the squishy hole that he came in contact with.

Aang’s body shot upwards, still grounded by Zukp’s grip as the most intense feeling he has ever felt surged through his small body.  
  
“UGHHH, MMMMMPPHHH. Please Zuko!” The avatar begged, wanting more. Anything. Anything that Zuko could do to give him more pleasure.

Zuko started his assault on the small opening, licking all around the hole, playfully digging the tip of his tongue into the soft entrance. He made out with Aang’s hole like it was mouth, licking, slurping, and creating a vacuum where he sucked on the tender flesh. There was an earthiness to to his opening, mixed in with sweat caused by his desire to be touched down there. He had never tasted anything better. 

To make Aang feel good as well, Zuko gripped Aang's silky smooth erection, helping roll down the foreskin and giving slight jerks in time with jabs of his tongue to Aang's anus.

Closing his mouth, he heated up his tongue with light firebending, digging his now hot tongue into Aang’s backdoor, who yelped at the slight pain, that quickly turned into a throaty groan at the pleasure of Zuko’s hot tongue trying so desperately to bury itself inside of Aang.

It was tight, however. Impossibly tight. It was like trying to break into Ba Sing Se all over again. Stopping his attack on Aang’s pleasure hole, Zuko thought of an idea. Lowering Aang’s thighs, Zuko reached over the exhausted airbender and reached into the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, remembering what his uncle had told him. 

Bingo.

Pulling away from Aang, but not without a lazy kiss, Zuko produced a small jar of lube that his uncle had left for him.  
  
“Aang, do you know what this is?” A nod from the airbender.

“Do you want to continue?” Another nod.

“Okay, but please let me know if you don’t want to continue. If you want to stop, just say ‘lion turtle’, okay?” 

“Yeah,” Aang managed to breath out. 

“Alright, scoot up loverboy.”  
  
With a cheesy grin, Aang scooched backwards on the bed so his whole body lay on it. This time Zuko got on his knees before Aang, raising his legs onto his shoulders. Zuko dipped his fingers into the jar, before placing one of them at Aang’s opening, swirling around the hole, before putting slight pressure until the finger slowly disappeared into the tight channel, slightly opened from Zuko’s tongue frenzy.  
  
Aang groaned at the odd sensation now filling his hole, though not quite uncomfortable from the intrusion. He looked straight up at the ceiling, getting used to the odd sensation filling his bottom.

Knowing that adding a second finger would be a much different sensation, Zuko, nipped at the smooth nut sack in front of him, pulling on the skin with his teeth, and suckling on the sweet skin. 

Aang moaned out loud, moving to pleasure his erection, but his hand was swatted away by Zuko.  
  
“Just let me pleasure you, okay?” Aang nodded in resignment, letting his boyfriend take complete control. All of a sudden Aang’s eyes bugged out as a wet, warm sensation covered the head of his erection. Aang looked down to see Zuko had taken the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and playfully prodding at the slit.  
  
“Ahhh!” Aang cried out, overtaken by the emotions overcoming his body.  
  
Using this opportunity, Zuko added a second lubed finger to Aang, slowly closing and opening his fingers creating a scissoring motion in an attempt to stretch Aang’s anus in preparation of something bigger.  
  
Zuko alternated between scissoring Aang while licking his length and sucking on the head while jerking him off, and taking his fingers out of Aang’s dilated hole, probing his tongue even further into the still tight furnace.  
  
Adding one more finger, Aang was now visibly uncomfortable, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Zuko tried as much as he could to go as slowly as possible, but still prepared Aang for his member. After 10 minutes of edging Aang, eating his little hole out, and stretching it out with three fingers, Zuko decided it was time to try the main event.  
  
“I just want to make sure you’re still okay with this Aang,” Zuko asked now sitting on his knees, Aang’s legs on either side of him.  
  
“I didn’t say ‘lion turtle’ now did I?” Aang smiled at his boyfriend.

Smiling back, Zuko leaned over Aang’s shorter body, gathering him up in another make out session, while he guided his raging erection towards Aang’s hole.

His member probed Aang’s opening, and Zuko slightly pushed open at the door of ecstasy, nudging the head of his penis into the hole a little bit at a time. Aang’s mouth formed a giant ‘O’, letting Zuko take advantage and explore the little airbenders mouth again, laxing Aang into a state of content. Using this opportunity, Zuko inched forward bit by bit, letting Aang get accustomed to the length now inside his body.

Feeling his bush touch the soft buns of Aang’s ass, Zuko realized he was now all the way in Aang. “I’m all the way in you now, my little spirit.” Zuko kissed Aang’s adorable nose, who smiled with his eyes closed at his accomplishment.

“I’m going to start moving now okay?” The avatar only nodded in response, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his shaved head.

Slowly, Zuko began making little thrusting movements, reaching out his hands and entangling his fingers with Aang’s, stretching them out over the monk's head, exposing his almost bald armpits. Unable to resist, Zuko leaned down, licking one of them.

“Ohhhhh,” Aang moaned.

Zuko’s movements began to get faster as he noticed Aang becoming more accustomed to the girth enveloped by his intimate heat. Little thrusts in and out had Aang moaning out loud, incoherent as his butt filled him with pleasures he had never known.

Zuko, even as a firebender, had never known such tight, delicious heat. The silk walls of Aang’s anus were like no other feeling he had ever felt, even with Mai. The velvet walls gripped his erection, threatening to not let go like a finger trap toy.  
  
Zuko suddenly grabbed Aang’s hips, and thrust forcefully into Aang's marshmallow soft buns.  
  
“AHHH THERE. THERE. KEEP DOING THAT ZUKO!”

Realizing he had just hit Aang’s pleasure sport, Zuko gripped Aang’s waist harder, thrusting into him faster and faster, hitting Aang’s sport each time, as rapidly as he could. The sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other and slosh of Zuko’s erecting pillaging the exceptional heat of Aang’s hole filled the space of the small bedroom.  
  
“Nggh, yes. Uh. Uh. Uh. UHHHH. MmMMmm.” Aang’s hands gripped the sheets below him , knuckles straining at the incredible pleasure flowing through his body.  
  
“Ugh. So tight. Mmm so good. Uhhhh.” Zuko moaned along with Aang, unable to control his voice as he plowed the soft buns of his boyfriend beneath him.  
  
Moving his hands, Zuko grabbed Aang under his thighs again, exposing his erection gliding in and out of Aang’s puffy hole. With Aang’s feet now dangling back and forth in front of him due to his thrusting, Zuko grabbed an ankle, bringing a foot to his lips and licking the tender sweaty flesh as he continued to thrust into his delirious boyfriend. 

Zuko's lips swirled around Aang’s big toe, pausing to gently bite at the soft skin, making the airbender whine in frustration at Zuko’s lack of thrusting. Shoving Aang’s three middle toes into his mouth, Zuko started thrusting harder than ever back into Aang, causing the short boy to yell out in pleasure as wave after wave of satisfaction. The toes squirmed uncontrollably in his mouth, Zuko's tongue chasing each one down to tame it and revel in the sweat taste and feel of the doughy appendages. 

Zuko moaned around the toes, taking a hold of Aang’s other foot and wiping it across his face, thrusting as hard as he could into his sweet little spirit.  
  
Aang suddenly gasped covering both of their stomachs with his cum, overcome by Zuko’s onslaught of his body. 

At the sight of his lover ejaculating, Zuko let go of Aang’s feet, falling over him, but catching himself on his forearms. Taking a semi-hard bite on Aang’s collarbone, Zuko released himself into Aang, claiming the Avatar as his own.  
  
After his release, Zuko slowly slid his deflating member out of Aang with a discernible ‘plop’, and fell a top his little lover, creating a grunt from Aang, who did nothing to move Zuko off of him, enjoying being surrounded and weighed by the person he loved most in the world. 

Zuko moved his hips around, causing the trapped members of himself and Aang to rub against each other and spread Aang’s semen around, but both were too tired to act on their growing erections.  
  
Not wanting to be sticky in bed, Zuko found the strength to pull himself up, and drape a very exhausted Aang across the front of his body as he made his way to the shower. Taking a slight rinse, and making sure Aang was clean enough for bed, they returned to the bedroom, with Zuko stripping away the sweat and cum soaked sheets until only one remained.

Laying Aang down on the bed, Zuko came up behind him, nestling his cock in between the smooth, soft ass of Aang, and wrapping his arms around him. Aang grabbed onto an arm draped across him, and cutely moved his head under Zuko’s chin, feeling safer than he had ever been.  
  
“Hey Zuko?” murmured Aang.

“Yeah?” Zuko asked, his eyes now shut, too exhausted to be open.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Aang.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all I got for now! Hope you all can enjoy it, I might come back and flesh out their steamy scenes a bit more later on, but for now I'm proud of where the story is. Please leave review if you can, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction story. Ever. I guess I just wanted to write it because I don't see enough Zukaang stuff out there, even though it's supposedly the second largest ship for the series? I also just wanted to indulge in my kink too lol, but don't worry it wont ever get gross. I would love to know what y'all think about the story, where I could improve as a writer, or just what you like about Zukaang in general, maybe to help give me ideas? Anyways, thanks for reading! More chapters to come.


End file.
